Morcubus (MySims Islanders DS)
Morcubus appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. He is a handyman who lives on top of the mountain in The Pad on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Morcubus used to be the CEO of the giant multinational company MorcuCorp and whilst there he tried to take over the world. However, a rebel group called SkyForce united citizens across the world and fought back, winning. MorcuCorp was shut down and as punishment for his crimes, he was forced, by the Royal Kingdom, to carry out unpaid work on Sims Island. Since then, he has settled on the island and having completed his community services, now runs a successful handyman business on the island. Tasks Task 1 – Losing his Screws Requirements: Pick up the 7 dropped tools down the mountain Introduction: AAGGGHHHHH!!! Oh... hello there name. Apologies for my outburst – I’ve dropped some of my tools on my way back up the mountain. Could you be really helpful and help me collect what I dropped please? Hint: Just walked down the mountain and see if you can find anything I’ve dropped. Completion: Thank you so much – not everyone is as willing to help me... Reward: Morcubus’ Outfit, Overalls Task 2 – Wired Up Requirements: Play and complete the Wired Up minigame Introduction: Would you like me to show up how to do some basic wiring – I’m hoping to start up a training school in the next few months so this will be good practice for me haha Hint: N/A Completion: Well done – that was a neat bit of electrician work there! Reward: Room Lamp Blueprint, Desk Lamp Blueprint, Shelf Blueprint Task 3 – Organisation Requirements: Build a Desk with 10 Raven, 10 Black Rose and 5 Jack O’ Lantern, Filing Cabinet with 9 Crown and 1 Diamond Introduction: Hello there name. I’ve been having a sort out of my office and I could really do with a desk or something to help organise everything. Would you be able to make me one please? Hint: The hardest thing to find is Diamond. But luckily – I live just above a load of it! Completion: Wonderful! That looks really nice – thank you! Reward: Desk Blueprint, Filing Cabinet Blueprint Dialogue Introduction to Player *Welcome, is there a job you need doing? Before you start doing Tasks for Morcubus *Oh, hello. *Is there anything you need me to do for you, I can do a whole variety of jobs? *I don’t suppose you've heard how I ended up here have you? It's not a great story... After all Tasks have been completed for Morcubus * The residents here are always a little weary of me, I just wish we could all forget what happened in the past... *Thank you for the help you’ve given me – it's nice to start feeling like a more important party of the community here! *Torajiro has been really supportive of me, he's always there to give a helping hand. *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Say hello for me please. I'm not allowed to visit, but they were a very loyal servant for many years... }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff